


alone together

by livlliss



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Based on a bts photo, Being a celestial insider isnt fun, Chloe is confused, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Linda tries and helps them, Lucifer and Chloe talk about the immortal issues, Lucifer grows up, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27457207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livlliss/pseuds/livlliss
Summary: This was just an idea over the new bts photo posted by @/filmcartel on Instagram with Chloe and Lucifer. This story is just what I envisioned it to be that conversation but this is also just a one shot that's fluff and angst so either way I hope you enjoy it.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Linda Martin, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Linda Martin & Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69





	alone together

They were on their way to their next appointment with Linda. Things with Lucifer and Chloe have been going well from what many people can tell. They go to work together everyday, hand in hand with smiles on their faces. They plummet through case after case and still have the best crime-solving rate the city has ever seen. Many things have changed for them when God arrived on earth after Chloe was kidnapped and to be honest, Lucifer has been having doubts. 

He thinks a lot about their relationship, not bad ones just curiosities that overcome his mind while he daydreams or while they cuddle on the couch and watch a movie together. But lately he's been thinking about his future with her. He's an angel and she's a human. You can already tell that won't end well but they'll figure it out. 

They always do. 

They arrive outside the building where her office was and many other psychologists have theirs too. Chloe parked close towards the entrance and they both got out of the car. It was very hot that day in LA and bright. They walked at a normal pace, side by side like always. Lucifer rushed a little bit forward to pull open the door and let her through before him and where she gave him a thank you in return. They entered the building and it always felt like a maze with that many offices but they've been here more than once so they know their way around. 

Lucifer and Chloe approached Linda's office and saw the light was off so she wasn't in session. Chloe knocked on the door and heard a faint "come in" from inside. She opened the door and walked in with Lucifer trailing in from behind. 

"Ah my favorite patients!" Linda said as she looked up from her files and got up to greet them both with a hug. 

"I doubt that but we love the enthusiasm, Doctor." Lucifer replied and Linda chuckled. They went to their respective seating areas and that's when things got a bit interesting. 

"So. How are you both doing?" she said as she leans more forward in her chair as she puts on her "doctor" face for the both of them. 

"Well many things have been very good. Lucifer and I have been very communicative and I feel like I know him better now than I have ever had in my life." Chloe said as she smiles at him and holds his hand on her lap. He smiles back at her with very prominent crows feet near his eyes and he's just beaming. Linda can tell they are both just… genuinely happy. 

"Oh definitely Doctor. Things with Chloe have been just very amazing. I feel like I'm just the happiest devil alive." Lucifer says as he brings their joined hands up to his face and kisses the back of her hand. 

"That's amazing you two! From just watching you both grow, you both have been through so much as partners and as a couple and I can really tell this is a very big moment for you both." They both smile at her and then she sees Lucifer starting to speak. 

"Um Doctor, there is something I would like to discuss with you if that's alright." Linda looks between them and nods. Lucifer looks at Chloe and gives her a small smile. 

"It will only be for a moment since it's something private to me." Lucifer said and Chloe nodded in understanding. Their sessions sometimes were like that where one or the other asks for some privacy since they respect each other like that. The other would go outside and wait until they were called back into the office. 

"Of course. I'll be right outside." Chloe rubs her thumb across the back of his hand and gets up to walk towards the door. Soon she leaves to sit outside the room and now it's nothing but silence. 

"What would you like to talk about Lucifer?" Linda says with a bit of a concern on her face. She watches him adjust his body as he tries to get comfortable on the couch again. 

"Well I've been thinking about a lot of things. Mainly a concern was about Chloe and I's future as a couple." Lucifer said as he sits forward with his elbows on his knees and clasping his hands together. 

"Like marriage or kids-" 

"Oh, nothing like that well not for now at least. No but something I'm concerned about is that I'm immortal and she's not. She will die eventually, well you all will and I'll be alone. I didn't really think about it until recently but it's.. scary." Linda's face softened to a bit more sad expression. Sympathy for the devil ss you would call it. 

"Well. I don't really have the answers and I'm not Chloe so how about you both just talk about it?" Lucifer sighed and let's his head fall into his hands. His leg starts bouncing slightly. He's definitely stressed since talking to Chloe about his celestial life is sometimes a struggle. Depends on the topic. But this topic really defines their relationship and he doesn't know how this will end. 

"Well I don't know. This feels more of a topic that is sensitive to us. I mean I could try but don't expect this will end good." Linda nods and starts shifting herself to get up. She walks towards the door of her office and she goes out into the waiting area. The door shut behind her so Lucifer was left in silence once again. 

He rubbed his hands on his thighs and got up to walk around the room. He waits and waits. Lucifer tries not to listen into their conversation due to his supernatural hearing so he tries to distract himself by looking at the paintings on the walls. 

There were many objects Linda has had on her shelves including many psychology books. He even spots the book he gave her in the hospital when he dubbed that day to be "the end of his therapy". He smiled to himself at that. Oh the irony. Look where he is now and he still definitely isn't done. 

He hears the door open and can only sense Chloe walking through. He hears her shuffle in and close the door behind her. 

"Hey Lucifer, you okay?" She says with sympathy in her voice. He sighed and closed his eyes. She can tell he has a lot of tension in his body but didn't comment on it. 

"I'm just stressed. I was thinking the other day of what our future may be but I've seem to hit something that just slightly terrifies me a bit." He turned to look at her. She was wearing a blue outfit that really brings out her very unique eyes. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail and she stood there like a goddess. Even if she didn't feel like one, Lucifer can definitely say she is one. 

"What do you mean? Like kids? Marriage? Personally I haven't thought about it but-"

"You know you and the doctor said the exact same thing?" Lucifer said and they both laughed. She looks towards the floor and he starts speaking again. 

"What I mean is that I'm immortal and you are human. You will eventually be gone and I will be stuck here or back in hell once again." He sees her shift from side to side as she processes what he says. 

"So you mean that we won't be together in the end." Chloe says to him and he's just silent in front of her. He looks.. sad. Looking down at the floor and his whole body seems so sad and tense. 

"How come it has to be you immortal and I'm human? Why can't your dad just make me immortal I mean I was literally created from him anyway." Lucifer's head snapped back up and looked at her. 

"No detective, I don't want you to go through that. You've seen how Cain was. He was immortal and he watched everyone he loved die in front of him while he lived on. I don't want you to go through that with seeing Miss Lopez, the Doctor, Daniel, even Beatrice. It's painful enough as it is." Lucifer said as he turned around at that last sentence. He knew this conversation wasn't going to be good. They were just so happy and of course he had to ruin it. 

"So that's just it? I will end up all old and gray while you look the same? I don't want to put you through that Lucifer." Lucifer quickly turns around to walk towards her and he spoke

"No stop that. I will do anything just to be with you. I mean I already went to hell twice just to be where we are today. I will take what I have with you because you are everything to me." He brought his hands up to cup her face and wipe some of the tears that fell from her beautiful eyes. Her face twitched into a small smile. Just feeling his hands on her face makes her feel safe.. 

"Just the only thing that will hurt me is that I can't go with you.." Chloe frowned at that statement. 

"What do you mean?" Lucifer looked into her eyes with sadness. She can feel his hands starting to shake just a little. "What do you mean you can't come with me?" 

"I was banished from the silver city by my father. He made my brother send me down even if it pained him to do it. I'm never allowed up there anymore." Her eyes started to blur again from the tears that formed and threaten to fall down her face. "We both know you're going somewhere I simply can't follow." 

Chloe sighed and leaned into his body. Head resting on his chest where she can hear his heart beat. Chloe wrapped her arms around his torso as he did with her. He laid his head on hers and they just stood there holding each other. 

"I wish things would go differently. I'm sorry detective." He said as he planted a kiss on top of her head. He could feel her tense up before her body started shaking as she cried into his suit jacket. 

This was a big step for them. They finally got the conversation out onto the table but what to do with it… well that was up to them. There's only so many cards you can have on the table before you lose and right now they aren't ready to lose. They won't give up on themselves. The both of them will have to look for answers. 

Chloe's breathing started slowing down and he could feel her not shake as aggressively anymore. He ran his hand up and down her back to sooth her as she just clung on tightly to his body. She sniffed before she spoke. 

"Hey Lucifer?" She said in a whisper but Lucifer could hear her loud and clear. 

"Yes detective?" Chloe felt the vibrations from his voice since her head had her ear on his chest. 

"I love you. You know that right?" She says and she looks up at him. He formed a soft smile and leaned in to kiss her on the lips. It was small and short but still held so much meaning. 

"I love you too Chloe."


End file.
